


Tied To You

by rougewinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, I promise, M/M, Mafia AU, Roleplay, Toys, it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: He tensed when he felt a hand suddenly grab his hair and yank his head up sharply. He bit down on the ball gag in his mouth, his eyes watering slightly at the sting to his scalp.When his eyes focused on who it was, he would have spat in Wilson’s face if he could. He settled for glaring hotly at his captor instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/gifts).



> This is set in [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion)'s mafia au verse, where Steve and Tony are a bonded Alpha/Omega pair and although Alpha-Alpha pairs are considered 'better' for their chosen career path, you wouldn't want to get on Stark-Rogers' bad side. Sam and Bucky are Stony's right-hand men, an Alpha/Alpha bonded pair, but they still follow Stark-Rogers because you'd be an idiot to see the body count Steve and Tony leave behind and think you can still take them on.
> 
> Plus, it gives Sam and Bucky more time to focus on what really matters. Getting knotted every chance they can get. 
> 
> Not beta'd so if anything jumps out as not jiving right, lemme know.

Bucky cleared his mind and tried to regulate his breathing. He had tested the restraints that held him down to the breeding bench, both his wrists and ankles secured tightly, but pulling on them hadn’t yielded any results. 

He tensed when he felt a hand suddenly grab his hair and yank his head up sharply. He bit down on the ball gag in his mouth, his eyes watering slightly at the sting to his scalp. 

When his eyes focused on who it was, he would have spat in Wilson’s face if he could. He settled for glaring hotly at his captor instead. 

“How are you liking the gag, Barnes?” Wilson asked, smug as he pulled Bucky’s head back even more, exposing his throat. Bucky growled out from behind the gag, hating the forced show of weakness and submission to the other Alpha that made hot shame flush over him more than being tied naked with his ass in the air did. 

“My boys didn’t appreciate how creative you got with the insults when they just wanted to know where Rogers is holding the drop. Was it because none of them was Alpha enough for you, Barnes?” Bucky tried to shake his head out of Wilson’s grip but the other hand came to hold his chin in place. Wilson crouched down so they were eye to eye and Bucky was thinking of all the ways he was going to make Wilson pay when he got out of his restraints.

“That’s why you follow after Rogers, isn’t it? Not out of some blind respect or loyalty. You do it because you want that knot of his, don’t you? I bet that’s what you really want, a thick, hard knot.” 

If Bucky’s mouth wasn’t gagged, he would have protested loudly. Instead, his muffled curses only made Wilson chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart.” Wilson said with a toothy grin, “I know exactly what you want and when I’m done with you, you’re not only gonna be begging for my knot, you’re not gonna want anyone else’s.

“Take a nice, deep breath, Barnes.” Wilson said as he stood up, but kept the hand in Bucky’s hair tight, holding Bucky’s head steady and level with the bulge of his pants. “You smell that?” Bucky tried to pull away but Wilson only pressed his nose against the clothed crotch, forcing Bucky to breathe it all in. “You’ll be getting a taste of this real soon.” 

Bucky barely held back a moan. The smell of Alpha musk was filling his nose and he could feel his mouth practically water at Wilson’s promise. He tried to yank his head back, a weak effort to deny what he really wanted.

Wilson released him and Bucky let his head drop between his shoulders in shame, trying to breathe in as much fresh air into his system to flush out the thick scent of Wilson from his lungs, trying to stop the his blood from flowing to his cock.

“Are you comfortable, Barnes?” Wilson asked with false concern and Bucky looked up just in time to see Wilson putting on some black surgical gloves and roll out an Alpha dildo attached to a mechanical contraption that made Bucky’s exposed hole clench. “I wanna make sure you’re nice and relaxed. Gotta get you ready to take an Alpha’s knot after all.” 

Bucky tried to struggle free, grunting as he squirmed against the soft leather cushions beneath him. He felt his hackles rise when Wilson and the fuck machine disappeared from his field of vision and all he could go on was the sounds coming from behind him. 

“Mmm.” Wilson hummed and Bucky jumped at the sudden touch of a gloved hand against his naked ass. “I wonder why Rogers hasn’t fucked this ass yet.” Wilson asked as he slapped a cheek, making Bucky yelp against the gag. “Must be Stark’s tight Omega ass he’s fucking every night.” 

Bucky shut his eyes tightly as he heard the sound of a tube popping open and jerked at the sudden sensation of cool gel running over his hole. 

“More for me then.” Wilson said with a possessive tone, and Bucky refused to acknowledge the shiver of excitement that ran down his spine when Wilson started rubbing the lube over his rim. 

Bucky took deep breaths to try and relax and compose himself, knowing that his captor would have no hesitations in fucking him open without proper prep if he struggled. 

“That’s it.” Wilson purred and Bucky felt a finger slip inside, getting him accustomed to the intrusion. “Stop fighting it, Barnes. I promise I’m a very generous lover.” 

Bucky let out a stuttered breath as the finger continued to explore, pressing in deep and rubbing against the sides of his entrance, only to retreat and be replaced with two fingers. At least Wilson had poured more lube to help ease the intrusion, the fluid now dribbling down his balls and cock. 

Bucky shook his head, trying to clear the fog and forcing himself not to pop a knot when Wilson started to pay attention to his dick too, rolling a thumb over the tip. Bucky moaned into the gag when he felt more fingers breach his hole, causing a spurt of precum to gather around the tip of his cock and drip to the floor. 

“Like that, huh?” Wilson asked sweetly, and Bucky moaned, eyes clenched tight in shame as he felt the fingers curve inside him, stretching him despite the tight ring of muscles clenching down on the digits. Bucky’s hips started to move on their own, thrusting against the gloved fist stroking his cock, and pushing back against the thick fingers that were spearing him open. His body responded greedily to the attention, his ass squeezing down against the intrusion and his hips thrusting shallowly into the tight grip around his dick. 

Wilson chuckled and pressed his front against Bucky’s naked back, warm lips against Bucky’s flushed ears. Bucky twisted his head in an attempt to escape Wilson’s mouth but his captor licked the side of his neck, and bit down on the lobe. Bucky gasped against the ball gag, feeling his drool escape the side of his mouth as his hips jerked, his length leaking more precum at the sharp pain. He whimpered when the hand on his length squeezed once then released his stiff and aching cock, letting it hang between his legs. 

Bucky could feel the stirrings of his knot forming, and he bit down on the gag as he attempted to bring the swelling down, not wanting to give Wilson the satisfaction of knowing he got to Bucky. His captor, instead moved to spread Bucky’s ass cheeks wider. 

“Fuck, Barnes,” Wilson said with a low whistle, “damn fine ass you got. It’s so slick and wet for me already.” Bucky felt his ears heat up even more as Wilson’s fingers slipping in and out of his hole, the loud squelching sound was deafening to his ears. “If it wasn’t for the half-knot you’re sporting, I’d have thought you were an Omega. Fuck you even smell so fucking good.” 

Bucky didn’t get a warning before a wet tongue was licking him open, causing him to stiffen and clench against the intrusion. He felt Wilson pry his ass open wider, making room for Wilson to lick and suck around his tender entrance. Bucky wriggled against his restraints, his cock slapping against his thighs as he was assaulted with the sensation. He belatedly realised that the muffled gasps and moans were coming from him.

“Fuck, you even sound like an Omega in heat, Barnes.” Wilson said once he pulled away, voice hoarse. “I bet you’ll feel nice and tight against my knot.” 

Bucky shut his eyes as a soft whimper escaped him when he imagined Wilson’s thick Alpha cock driving inside of him. 

“Yeah, you’d like that?” Wilson said, shifting to lean over Bucky’s back once more. “Want me to fuck you good, spill my hot Alpha seed inside of you and fucking knot you? Breed you? Bet you’d want me to play with your nipples too. I wonder if they’re sensitive like an Omega’s.” His captor slipped both hands under Bucky’s chest and tweaked his nipples, twisting and rubbing gun-calloused fingers over them. Bucky’s hips jerked in the air before he arched his back and keened as his bare ass pressed against Wilson’s clothed and aroused cock.

“God. Damn.” Wilson said through grit teeth and Bucky felt the hard member grind against his hole before Wilson pulled away, dragging blunt nails against Bucky’s pert nipples as he went. 

Bucky was pretty sure he blissed out for a few moments because the next time he opened his eyes, it was to Wilson standing in front of him with a wicked grin and the hard feel of the dildo deep inside his ass. Bucky could also feel the sweat cooling on his skin and his cock dangling slightly limp between his legs. He didn’t need to look down to know he had cum from just Wilson’s teasing, and he suppressed a shudder at the thought of what else was planned. 

Wilson dangled a little remote in front of Bucky to indicate that it was hooked up to the fuck machine Wilson had wheeled in earlier. 

“If you’re good,” Wilson said while he undid pants, taking the hard member out and letting it hang in front of Bucky’s face, “I’ll let you suck my dick too.” Bucky refused to admit how his mouth watered at the promise. 

Wilson flicked the switch of the remote and Bucky shut his eyes, forcing himself not to moan when the toy started to fuck him, slow and steady, the mechanical whirring and squelching sound of the silicon toy slipping in and out of him loud even over his ragged breathing. He felt Wilson place the remote on his back before Wilson dragged fingers through Bucky’s hair, collecting the strands to ball them up in a fist. Bucky grunted against the gag when Wilson tugged his head up, forcing them to lock eyes. 

Wilson smirked as he ran his fingers through the strands, caressed down Bucky’s face to undo the clasp of the ball gag. 

“You want my knot, don’t you?” Wilson said as he pressed the tip of his erect cock against the side of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky hissed and tried to turn his head away but the firm grip Wilson had on him made it impossible to jerk away. 

“Don’t be like that, Sweetheart. I’ll still fill your ass with my seed after I cum down your throat. Can’t say no to that ass.” Wilson said with a deep chuckle, right before he reached over and raised the setting of the fuck machine. 

Bucky gasped out, feeling the pace pick up, shutting his eyes against the sensation running down his spine. Wilson took the chance to slip his cock into Bucky’s mouth, keeping a firm grip on the bound man’s face as a warning not to use any teeth. 

Bucky almost gagged at the sudden intrusion of the thick, warm Alpha cock in his mouth, forcing himself to relax his throat and breathe through his nose as the machine fucked him relentlessly. He heard Wilson hiss from above as Bucky started to suck, moaning around the member as he was suddenly overcome with the need to be filled and used. To not think of the consequences and to submit himself to the pleasure of the moment. 

Bucky barely heard Wilson praise him, telling him how good he is with his mouth, how much Wilson couldn’t wait to fuck him, as he continued to lick and suck and drink Wilson down, wanting the scent of the other alpha on him and marking him. He pressed his nose against the soft curls of Wilson’s pubes, swallowing around the dick in his mouth just before Wilson pulled back just enough to spill white hot seed in Bucky’s tongue, and painting parts of Bucky’s face with the cum. 

Bucky moaned as he swallowed, lapping up after the cock that still hung in front of his face as Wilson spurted a few more into his mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re way too good at that.” Wilson said, grinning down at Bucky as he wiped a hand over the white streaks on Bucky’s face, which Bucky lapped up off his fingers when Wilson pressed it against Bucky’s lips. 

“Keep that up and I might never let you go.” Wilson warned before he shut off the machine. Bucky moaned softly as Wilson slowly extracted the toy from his puckered ass, shuddering as Wilson pressed two fingers in, testing to see if anything was damaged. 

Bucky let Wilson move around him, not paying much attention to the way Wilson was undoing the clasps of his restraints or the gentle caresses Wilson was soothing down his back and flank. 

“You still with me, Buck?” Sam asked softly, and Bucky raised his head. 

“Yeah,” He answered sleepily as Sam eased him off his knees, helping him stand before lowering him gently to the bed beside the bench. 

Bucky dozed lightly, letting Sam clean both himself and their equipment. He felt the bed dip as Sam spooned behind him, looping an arm around Bucky’s waist to bring him close enough. Bucky felt Sam’s lips press against his nape, before the touch of Sam’s nose against the back of his ear had Bucky twisting around to capture those lips in a soft, sensual kiss. 

“That was good, right?” Sam asked, running a hand down Bucky’s back. 

“Always.” Bucky said with a dopey smile, throwing his own arm around Sam and twining their legs together, pressing his half-formed knot against Sam’s hip, which caused Sam to chuckle. 

“What?” Bucky asked with a grin, “You said you were gonna fuck my ass after you came down my throat. I’m waiting.” 

“God, you are fucking insatiable.” Sam said as he ran a hand through Bucky’s hair, causing Bucky to shudder and melt at the touch. “At least let me catch my breath first. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You better not.” Bucky said, pushing Sam down onto the bed so he was straddling Sam’s waist, pressing Sam’s hands against the sheets as he dipped down to brush their noses together. “I have every intention of riding your fucking knot for a very, very long time. And I don’t mean just tonight.” 

Sam choked out a laugh. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that was almost sweet, Barnes.” 

“Yeah, well babe, you’re stuck with me.” Bucky said, leaning close and Sam could practically see the possessive flash in Bucky’s eyes. 

With a toothy grin of his own, Sam nipped at Bucky’s bottom lip. “Good.”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥  
> Tumblr: [rouge-winter](http://rouge-winter.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@rougewinter](https://twitter.com/rougewinter)


End file.
